If I Needed You, Would You Come To Me Part 2
by elmolatc13
Summary: Co written by elmolatc1, walkthatlonesomevalley Pancakes and mistakes.
1. Chapter 1 walk to remember

Chapter Two

A Walk To Remember

Emily and Hanna slowly headed down Serenity Lane, towards the center of town, to their favorite little hideaway diner, Muddy Waters. This was their favorite place, the place they had found when Hanna was staying with Em, a few months back.

"Hey, Em, do you remember the day we found this place?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, after we raided the morgue with Spencer. What a cluster-fuck that was!" Both of them were thinking back on how much they had been through in the past year. "Hanna," Em asked. "Why now? I mean, after all we've been through. Why tonight?" Emily was, of course, talking about that recent confession.

In her mildly inebriated state, Hanna stalled for a minute, "because you were doing so well getting over Alison, I saw her starting to …. Well take advantage of the situation…" Hanna shrugged. It made sense right? "Emily, I know she really did a number on us…"

Hanna clung tight to Emily's arm. "Something just changed, I had always loved you but driving home from Philly with you I looked at you and all I wanted to do was kiss you…" She paused for a moment to think and lick her lips. How much did Emily want to know? How much could she really let herself say? "There was this deep fire in my stomach, watching you around Alison, I couldn't put a finger on it till tonight." That was enough, Hanna decided.

They arrived at the front door of the diner, it was the only late night place in all of Rosewood. They waited to be seated and they were placed at their usual booth. "I think I need some pancakes to soak up what is left of this alcohol in my system…" To say that Hanna was already starting to feel the effects of her midnight booze-mission would be an understatement. Her head was pounding and if she didn't get food in her soon she was going to ralph all over the tiled floor. "AND a coffee." She added, "What about you?"

"I, think I'll go with oatmeal & a side of bacon and a grapefruit juice please." Emily was so together. It both bothered and enchanted Hanna who was staring from the other side of the booth and feeling alone with Emily so very far away.

Hanna looked at her and looked away. She thought for a second and then decided to just go for it. "Does kissing a girl always feel that amazing? I mean, Em, it felt like coming home for the first time, all safe and warm."

Emily laughed awkwardly. They were in a public place and she could never guess what Hanna was thinking. "To be honest, Hanna, sometimes it does, but, tonight felt more than that, kind of like a longing and comforting…" She wanted to stop but Hanna just stared seeming confused and in want of much more. "You were one of the very first people to accept me after I came out, you know that right?" Emily shook her head and looked down at her hands in her lap. "You're like a safety blanket to me, Hanna. So, yeah," she scoffed. "I think I get that whole 'coming home' feeling." She didn't just get it. She felt it just the same.

"Em, where do we even go from here?" Hanna was nervous. She loved everything that had happened. She loved that Em knew finally and that they had kissed and held hands and been everything she had wanted them to be for months upon months. "I've been trying to distance myself from everything but I keep fucking everything up.. You must be so fucking mad at me." Hanna grumbled, looking away.

"Hanna, of course I'm not mad at you. We've all been walking on eggshells ever since Ali. And you had this secret," Em looked at her and noticed her insecurities again. She shouldn't have told Hanna earlier that she was angry when she wasn't. Hanna had a hard time differentiating Em's sarcasm from Em's blame. "Here's what we'll do." She took Hanna's hand and made her look at her. "I promise not to be mad at you. I will always talk to you. I will not get pulled back into Ali's tangled web. You and I will go where this takes us." Emily wanted her to feel comforted. She'd been a mess since Caleb left and came back. Hanna didn't deserve any more grey area in her life.

"Yeah but, Em, what will the others think?" Hanna felt even more embarrassed thinking about all that. If Emily had a hard time believing her, Aria and Spencer would be even weirder about it. And Ali. God. She didn't even want to think of what Ali would do.

"Well," Emily thought visibly. She sighed and met Hanna's gaze again. "Aria's too caught up in Radley and Ezra to notice anything, so there's no problem there." "Spencer is the only one to worry about. She can sniff anything out. She's like scrappie-doo when he gets a whiff of a scooby snack." Hanna, was finishing up her pancake and Em reached her fork over to snag the last bite. Hanna made a sad face so Em offered her the rest of her bacon. Hanna never ordered her own bacon but she always wanted it. Em knew this. She always ordered extra. It was one of their things.

"We should settle the bill and head home," Hanna said reluctantly. She didn't want to leave but they really had no choice. "I'll text my Mom and tell her we fell asleep at your place after dinner."

"Ok," Emily approved. "We cannot talk about the vodka incident, please!" Well tonight diffidently was eventful on all fronts.

"Hanna, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot," Hanna said. Emily could always ask her anything, and she knew that.

"Did you ever have anything, or I guess, did you ever do anything with Mona?"


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful Disaster

A Beautiful Disaster

Part I

"What?!" Hanna responded, looking up at Emily all frazzled. "Mona? Why would you even ask that?!"

Emily and Hanna both got up from the booth and walked toward the door. "Well," Emily sighed. "Mona always had that yearning look in her eyes when it came to you, and you did almost kiss on the train in October."

"Yeah, unbeknownst to me, Emily!" Hanna said with the typical cute Hanna face that Emily knew and adored. Emily loved it when Hanna used fancy words, she tried to hide her own amused smirk but there was no doubting that Hanna could see. "You ask me, that was always more her wanting me, then me having any feelings for her."

"But, love and hate is a fine line to walk. You always seem to be walking the tight rope with Mona," Emily demonstrated, making a line with her hand. It was too easy to aggravate Hanna. If Emily Fields had a resume "Aggravating Hanna" would be at the top of her long list of uniquely fine-tuned skills. "Paige and I started out that way," Emily said. It was worth it to mention. Mona and Hanna always seemed like more than friends. If Hanna was ever going to try gay Emily always assumed she would've tried it with Mona. Hanna liked pretty things and girly girls and Emily never felt SUPER girly, not really. This was all pretty baffling.

"Fair enough," Hanna said. "Maybe that was you guys, but Mona and I have never. PERIOD. Can we just change the subject?!" Hanna was acting annoyed. She didn't like the way this conversation had gone. What was up with Emily?! Why would Emily even be thinking about Mona at a time like this?! Hanna wished she knew but she couldn't ask. Emily was too good at asking questions and throwing her off. It was better if they both stayed quiet.

They started down the end of Serenity Lane towards Emily's house. "I don't get it," Hanna said in frustration after a long bout of silence. She stopped before she spoke and Emily haulted just to hear. "Why aren't we kissing right now?!" It seemed absurd to have been talking about Mona or talking about anything when Hanna had just spilt her guts and told the biggest secret she had EVER kept locked away.

Mona?! MONA?! It was all Hanna could think from the diner to the halfway point between Emily's house and the end of the street. Why weren't they kissing and why the hell would Emily ask that stupid question about her and Mona?! She wanted to throw things!

"You're right," Emily said, looking over at her again and feeling good for having thrown her for such a loop. Emily's hands were tucked away in her little sweater pockets and she was walking like she always did, which kind of bothered Hanna.

Before the diner, they had kissed. Emily seemed happy. So why weren't they holding hands or linking arms? Why was Emily all the way over there where she usually stood, just far enough to pester Hanna and make her think it would all be just the same as it always was?

"Come 'ere," Hanna said, having no more of it. She pulled Emily in by the crook of her elbow and she felt as Emily's lips smiled beneath her own once they crashed. Emily's smile, Hanna hummed. There was something magical about that smile. She'd seen it so many times, she'd loved that smile, always loved it. And now she was tasting it. That smile was for her.

Poor Caleb, Hanna thought sadly right after they broke away. She used to think she knew what love was. She used to think she was in love. But this, this with Emily, this was love. This kiss and that smile. She had been way too blind for way too long. She leaned in again, kissing Emily harder, wanting her more and taking her as much as she possibly could.

"Mmm," Emily hummed, looking up at Hanna's beautiful blue eyes and wishing she could swim in them. The feeling would be intense. It was silly but it was all that she could think. Hanna's eyes were always so deep and she never let herself look at them, not this long, not like this. She leaned in and brushed the loose hair from Hanna's face, drawing her in close and kissing her softly. "I love your eyes," she said, closing her own and smiling, lips parting as she sent her tongue gently into Hanna's mouth so that she could taste her once again.

They couldn't decide, neither of them. What was better? Fast or slow? Hard or soft? They didn't know so they kept fighting back and forth, tasting one another and breathing with stuttered breaths and gasps, their hands moving from hip to face to neck to back. In the middle of the street, for once in their several years together, they finally both felt fucking safe and it was because they had each other, they were stable there fighting to feel more.

Part II

While Hanna and Emily were blissfully enjoying themselves, a little too close to home, an anxious Alison was tossing and turning inside her bed. She still felt like she was on the run and couldn't settle. She tossed this way and that, closed her eyes and tried to stop her thoughts from racing. There would be no sleeping right now, she had to do something.

One thing that always seemed to calm Ali was the stars. No matter where she was the stars were always almost the same. She loved glancing at them from wherever she was, it made her feel like Fievel from An American Tale and instantly the song Some Where Out There played in her mind. She needed her real family, her home. She needed Emily and wondered where she could possibly be.

Alison crossed the room to her window and glanced up at the sky to find Orion the Hunter. That was Orian but it was also Alison. The fierce hunter, protecting herself and searching for prey. While looking up her focus got somehow turned. She caught something moving out of the corner of her eye and glanced down to check it out. What?! It couldn't be, she thought, her mind filling to the brim with rage.

Somewhere out there, at the end of the drive, Alison could clearly see her Emily. Her Emily was there but she wasn't being sweet like she usually was. Her Emily was always alone. But this Emily had a friend, a good friend, a tongue-kissing, body-groping, please-fuck-me-eyed friend.

It didn't take Alison more than two heartbeats. She knew that girl who was touching her Emily and pressing her body against her Emily's precious chest. That was Hanna FUCKING Marin, Ali thought. It was Hanna's stupid face and Hanna's stupid hair, and Hanna's stupid earrings and Hanna's stupid body, Ali thought as anger overwhelmed her. Hannah Marin was touching her Emily. Hanna Marin was kissing her Emily!

Fire flared in Ali's stomach ... The jealousy was so fucking intense. What to do, what to do? Alison cooley thought. There could be two ways to go about this and Ali knew that well. She could either be the old Alison or the new one. And she had to think before trying anything at all. In the meantime she just watched feeling hot in so many ways. She stared down and watched as they pawed at each other almost drinking each other up. Ali wished it had been her down there in Emily's mouth and Emily's arms.

Part III

Emily and Hanna were so exhausted. They hadn't slept. They both had fought. And now they were dreamily having cravings, wanting to touch each other in all the unspoken ways.

They settled down on Emily's bed and felt as the electrical sparks still coursed vibrantly through their limbs. Like so many nights before, Hanna nuzzled into Emily's' arm and tried to doze off. But that wasn't happening tonight.

"Em, you still awake," Hanna asked, she wanted to keep touching her. She wanted it never to end.

"Yeah," Emily sighed. She was starting to get scared about things, she'd forgotten all about Paige and Ali and how complicated her life already was. But then Hanna did a thing and her mind disappeared again.

Hanna was hungry for her, simply starving. She pushed down on the blankets because she was so fucking hot. Then, accidentally, her soft hand grazed Emily's thigh and Emily moaned.

They hadn't meant to touch. They hadn't meant to be this hungry.

Emily rolled over to face Hanna, it was insane now, these feelings were insane. She saw her there staring and obviously in pain. Hanna wanted her just as bad. They couldn't sleep. They had to touch.

Emily lowered her head gently down and kissed the tender skin over Hanna's collarbone. It was like a back and forth intimate tag you're it. Emily was wearing a v-neck without a bra and Hanna could see how when she had kissed her, Emily's nipples became erect.

"Take it off," Hanna said. She didn't care anymore about how sudden any of it was. Emily had kissed and her nipples got hard.

Emily sat up and pulled her shirt off to reveal her naked breasts to a curious but pleased Hanna Marin. "Damnit," Hanna sighed almost angry. They were more fucking beautiful than she was always certain they would be. She reached up and Pulled Emily down ontop of her, wanting her skin on her skin and her mouth on her mouth. This was new territory for Hanna, she was wanting so much but not sure where to go.

"Go slow," Emily calmed, taking Hanna's wrists in her hands and pushing Hanna's hands up onto her own naked sides, holding them there on her just to show that to feel could be slow and to feel could be soft. Hanna had been heated and frantic, she obviously wanted to be touching Emily everywhere all at once. It wasn't possible what she wanted, so Emily calmed her and showed her the way. She dipped her head breathily and kissed Hanna slow, stealing her breath and making her whimper.

They were embarking on an adventure that would keep them coming back for more.


	3. Chapter 3 Set fire to the rain

Set Fire to the Rain

Part I  
Down the street at Brigewater Terrace, Alison was racking her brain with all the fresh information that needed to be processed. She couldn't ever think that Emily could ever only be hers after it all, but Hanna?! Really?! She'd be absolutely lying if she said that Hanna's bisexuality came out of leftfield but she had always sort of thought that Hanna would only ever kiss someone like her, a boss.

Alison was manically chuckling all by her lonesome. A long time ago she had wired all the little liar's rooms. She had to keep them safe, after all, keep them safe and keep an open eye. Because it was Emily's room, she had a splinter-lensed high-def webcam. She always wanted to see her, always wanted to know what she was doing, how she was and if she was in trouble. The video-feed had barely any delay and a weeks worth of constant footage could be stored at a time.

Knowing now what she knew, she had to see. She was happy and feeling villainous because no matter what she'd have the footage. But as she rewound the tape and began to watch, different feelings covered her wholly like a heavy dark veil over everything else. It was, as she had discovered only minutes before, Hanna Marin with her dirty hands all over her Emily.

Part II

In the haze of all of last night Emily and Hanna had passed out with little to nothing and no concerns about propriety. Em had ditched her shirt but Hanna hadn't. They didn't get far because the kissing was too delicious.  
Pam approached Emily's room and gave a light knock before entering after hearing nothing at all. She was used to Em sleeping in, also used to other girls showing up because they had all been tortured and stressed and lonely at different times, like teenagers usually were, but for some reason somehow more.

Pam walked in absentmindedly thinking she would grab Emily's laundry early and get her breakfast. But what she saw was rather racey. Her daughter was obviously naked beneath the covers with a pantless Hanna Marin wrapped tightly in her arms.

"Oh, my God," she gasped, covering her mouth and backing out with an embarrassed smile. She hadn't been expecting Emily and Hanna. Not ever. It was Hanna's naked leg wrapped around Em's body over the sheets. They were adorable but Em had been, she had been naked.

Pam peaked back in again to make sure. There was no way Em would wear a strapless bra to bed that would just be weird. Yup, that had been it. Emily was naked and in Hanna's arms. HANNA MARIN WAS IN EMILY'S ARMS! Long gone were the days when Pam would freak out and feel sick about something so fucking sweet. She backed out of the room feeling joy. In these trying times, Emily needed to find happiness where ever she could get it. Plus, in the back of her mind, Pam was smiling wider because Hanna was far better for Em then Alison Dilaurentis and all the manipulative baggage she brought to her table.

But it was shocking, it was. Pam's heart ached for Ashley. Em and Hanna had always been close. Was this a phase? Was this a new development? Em wouldn't hide this, unless, maybe Ashley had a problem? Pam was overwhelmed all of a sudden, she wanted to help. She'd talk to Ashley, she of all people would know exactly what to say.

Emily heard the floor creak outside her room and woke up still smiling. She'd remembered the night before. Her smile only grew when she felt her arms around Hanna. Hanna was curled up in her arms and breathing softly. She lightly kissed her on the forehead. "We should probably wake up sleepy head or at least put on some more clothes incase mom comes upstairs."  
Hanna sleepily whined, "do we have to get up…"

"Hanna, you're not even wearing pants. What if someone walked in?!" Emily was trying to act shocked but Hanna was adorable. It was morning now and Hanna wasn't shrinking from her.

"I gotta put a shirt on," lovely Emily said. "Could you even imagine what would happen Hanna?!" She groaned. "If my mom walked and found us like this?! She'd throw a party or go ballistic! She'd tell your mom or kick you out! Ground me, have a heart attack, the list goes on," Emily rushed to speak, holding her head. "I mean, I know she's been better lately but shit," Emily laughed, sitting up.

"Lets not think about it," Hanna said sitting up. She got up on her knees behind Em and hugged her tight, she wanted her skin before the shirt happened. She wanted to hold her again just a little more.

"It's morning and you're still here."

"Did you really think I could ever be THAT drunk?" Hanna smiled.

"A little," Emily laughed, the smile never leaving her.

"Get used to it Em, I'm in love with you and it's always been that way."

"Alright," Emily said, sizing Hanna up and trying not to get lost in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed her. "Mmmm, this is insane," she smiled.

"I know…" Hanna said, letting her go.

Emily put on some shorts and her tiger sharks swim shirt. "I'll go downstairs and grab us some food and get coffee," she said. "I did tell you I love you, right?" Emily asked, looking down at Hanna there all hopeless in her bed. Hanna hadn't moved and she was still sans pants. It was too fucking cute. Emily didn't want to leave her messy adorable friend.

"Hmmm, ya know… I don't really remember..." Hanna joked cheekily with love in her eyes. She remembered everything and she'd never forget.

Pam was getting breakfast all ready for Em and Hanna when Emily appeared in the kitchen, "Good Morning Emily" Pam said, walking to Em and kissing her on the temple. "Morning," Em said

"Did you sleep well?" Her mom asked.

"Uhh, not so much, got in late," Emily said.

"What time did you get home last night? I must have been asleep." Pam was digging she wanted to see what Emily would say.

"Well, I had to walk Alison home and then I ran into a friend."

"And would that friend be Hanna Marin?" Pam asked.

"Why would you think it was Hanna?" Emily asked queerly. It was like her mom was talking in code.

"I heard some loud voices last night and it sounded like you and Hanna."

"Oh," Emily said nervously.

"Also. I'm going to be truthful with you Emily. I went into your room to get laundry this morning and…"

"And?!"

"Well…" Her mother smiled. "Do you have something to tell me?" She actually seemed hopeful.

"Oh, boy," Emily groaned.

"You two looked so cute," Pam gushed.

"Are we really having this conversion right now?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, you're right. It's none of my business."

"It's not that, it's just awkward," Em confessed. Of course it was her mom's business.

"Well, I think it's great," Pam said, walking to Em and hugging her, kissing her hair. "Lets have a nice breakfast and we can talk about this if ever you want to, and only then." Pam had gotten so used to feeling her daughter out. She had been overly cruel with her at first, unaccepting and mean. It was her time to make up for that. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy.

"Thanks mom," emily said. "But, can we keep this between you and me? Hanna just told me last night and it's kind of complicated-"

"Of course," Pam said.

"Hanna had a very-" Emily was about to say something when Hanna drifted into the kitchen and cut her off tactlessly.

"Hanna had a very what?" She asked.

"I was just telling my mom about your rough night."

"Oh," Hanna said with a flustered look on her face.

Pam cut back into the conversion with,

"What would you like for breakfast? I hope you ladies like eggs and fresh fruit!" Pam was so overjoyed, she wanted to make a feast and take them out shopping. She contained it all as best as she could.

Part III

Working like a busy little bee to make a nice little clip of Hanna and Emily's lil romp, Ali hummed an ominous tune and felt her mind spinning round. She would send it out and mark it with an A. One for Em, one for Hanna, one for Mrs. Marin, and one for… Hmm, she thought about it, there was someone else who should know.

Ali wanted Hanna up a creek without a paddle. Hanna didn't deserve her Emily. In fact, perhaps there was someone else who might cry at a steamy hot video like this. She thought briefly of Paige but that was too cruel. She was done messing with Paige. Paige had been smart and taken herself out of the war. Besides, that was too easy.

Hellfire, Ali thought. If I send it to Mona.. We have a winner! Ding, ding, ding!

Ali looped it a few times. "I love you Em. I'm in love with you," Hanna's voice from last night started it off. Then the clip skipped to Em laughing and holding Hanna's face and telling her "Oh sweetie, you are sooooo drunk!" Then, in the last clip, it was Em with her shirt off and Hanna pulling her down on top of her to kiss her deeply. There was no doubt of who it was. It was Em and it was Hanna. Their voices. Their bodies. Their secrets on display.

It looped several times and Ali watched it feeling vindicated.

Let the games begin… She thought, signing an A and pressing to send...


	4. Chapter 4 Heavy Weight

Heavy Weight

**Part I**

After having such a great morning, Emily is feeling great about her mother and her new found love in Hanna. In fact, she's having such a great time that she almost forgot they were all in the middle of an all-out war with A.

While Hanna seemed in a blissful haze, chatting with Pam, all she could think was,_ if it could only be this easy with my Mom_. How was she going to tell her? Every time things get a little normal it's like she's taking two steps back into a barn filled with manure.

Just as they begin to feel completely at home, two beeps ping on their cell phones simultaneously, causing the whole table to vibrate with their matching alerts.

This has happened before. This always happens. Pam watches nervously as both Emily and Hanna glare at the phones feeling prematurely mortified…

Spencer : _SOS Have new info on Bethany Young … my house ASAP!_

They both looked at each other, they knew the bliss had to end. At least it wasn't a death threat or a video or a drawing of someone being killed. They both sigh. There's a little less to feel nervous about.

"That's Spencer," Emily says. "She needs to get us caught up on our English Lit project." Lies. Lies. Lies.

"Wiiiiiiill you be back for lunch?" Pam asked. She is enjoying it, the intimacy with her daughter. The new knowledge that Em and Hanna were having a blissful and unplanned honeymoon moment upstairs infiltrated Pam's entire being and made her positively radiant with her own unexpected glee. _Hanna Marin_, she thought, shaking her head.

"Not 100% sure, Mom. I'll try to call you when I have a better idea," it wasn't rare to say a thing like that and Pam was used to it by now, used to the disappearing.

"Ok," she said quickly, rushing over to kiss her goodbye. They both ran upstairs. In the room Hanna asked if they could quickly drop by her house to grab clothes, Emily said "fine , let me tell Spencer. We'll grab coffees from The Brew," she decided.

"Sounds good," Hanna said, grabbing her bra and shirt. "Can I get one more kiss before we leave our safe cocoon?" This was new. Emily liked it.

Em took two steps forward, closing the usual distance between them and gently tilting her chin up, kissing her longingly. After a while she realized that she had lost her train of thought. When she came to, her hands were on Hanna's neck and Hanna's chin. She felt her skin in her palms and her body so close. They had been kissing for what felt like hours. The taste of Hanna was sweet because of Pam's delicious fruit, it made stopping that much harder. They both knew this would be the last touch until later tonight. They didn't speak but they both wanted to stay there and linger, get lost in it. Things were simple like this. They could be so simple if it had only been the two of them before and forever.

**Part II**

Over at 23 Bridgewater Terrace, Spencer and Aria were looking over the new found pictures that Aria had stolen from Rhonda. The pictures were ridiculous angry monster-like being attacking Jessica DiLaurentis, and a lady in a flowing gown falling down a side of a building …

"WOW! Do you think that could be Mrs. Cavanaugh?" Aria speculated. As she was finishing her thought, Emily came into the room with coffee for everyone. About 7 minutes later she was followed by Hanna. Alison was always fashionably late like the queen bee she was, she made a grand entrance. Everyone took their spots around

the table and flipped thru the portfolio.

"Wow this chick was deranged," Hanna said.

"These pictures seem to get more disturbing as we go," Spencer agreed with Hanna. "Do you think that she had something to do with Mrs. Cavanaugh? And What did Mrs. DiLaurentis have to do with either of them?" Spencer was sick of this stupid puzzle. It gnawed tediously at her brain and she hated that it had yet to be solved. She mostly hated it because it wasn't really complicate it was just fucking stupid and a waste of everyone's fucking time.

"Rhonda was roommates with Bethany," Aria said. " visited her at least 4 times a month."

"What did Jessica want with Bethany?" Hanna asked.

"Rhonda said she had long blonde hair, was of slight frame, and had blueish green eyes..." They all stopped and thought suspiciously: _we kind of know someone that looks very close to that. _

Part III

After hanging at Spencers house for half of the afternoon, and frustratingly tossing around theories and connections between Bethany and Mrs. DiLaurentis. Everyone took a break and took off for a while to just actually live. It had actually been so long since they had been able to relax or not worry about a weird noise in the dark, or a police siren coming near. What was life like before A or even before Alison? It was getting to the point where none of them could remember.

Hanna and Emily went off to Hanna's House for a bit, just to nap and cuddle since they really hadn't gotten much sleep last nite.

As she ran up the stairs to her room, Hanna asked back Emily if she wanted some snacks?

"Not really," Em answered. "I just want to take a nap in the safety of your big comfy bed." It was sweet the way she said it.

"Does this mean I get to nap safely in your arms?" Hanna asked, realizing that what she had wanted was about to come true.

Hanna dropped the snack for a chance to crawl up onto her bed and wrap herself around Emily Fields. It didn't take long at all for them both to nod off.

****Little did they know, this would be the only peace and quiet they would be having for the next 48 hours.

**Part IV**

Back over in Bridgewater Terrace, Alison was plotting the timeline out well. First she would send an A message to Mona. The most volatile of the bunch. She already knew what Mona would do. She would probably set off to find Hanna immediately, but how would Mona feel? Now that was the real question. Would she end her night in a jealous fit like Alison had or was Mona over caring about everyone? Was she actually dead inside? Ali wished she could know. If she had to guess she'd choose jealous fit. But there was that doubt in her, the bit that thought Maybe she had turned Mona into a sociopath capable of anything, especially murder.

After Mona she would do a bulk text. She'd wait until they were all in their separate rooms, alone. It was more fun that way, when they ran to each other. Ali loved it, she felt like a puppet master, controlling them all. She couldn't wait for her show. She'd watch them all on the camera and relish in it.

Ashley would be last. That would be the kicker. Ali would love to drop a bomb on her. Ashley was so gullible it was almost cute.

Little did Ali know, that bomb had been mildly defused earlier in a really enjoyable way.

Alison's fingers danced over her touch screen. It was time…

She pressed send.

**WELL, LOOKS LIKE EMILY GOT WHAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS WANTED!**

LoVe A-

And off it went to Mona... like a bullet in the night. The first domino was set into motion. There was no stopping now.

Across town, at The Brew, Mona, Sydney, and Jenna were sitting down and planning... When a little ping came in from Mona's phone, they all stared. She slowly brought her phone up into view. The words of the text made her seeth and she hadn't even watched the video. She pressed play and it began to look. Hanna and Emily slowly walking home hand in hand. Then flashes of them talking, Hanna confessing her love. Then they were kissing, then more.

As Mona watched it one more time the heat slowly rose from her stomach up into her chest, _but for what reason?_ She wondered. She had no claim to Hanna, but, she had always wanted too. _How did A know?_

Her mind instantly flashed back to the night in October where she had almost got that kiss. She'd waited so long, wanted it so long. The longing glances, the light brushes of her hand, how fast it all made her pulse race. Everything about Hanna used to excite her but she had pushed it aside.

And A _knew_…


End file.
